Vince x Luke x Edison
by hateeer
Summary: After Vincent's experience with Luke, Edison had drugged them, and Vince would not like what happens next.


Vince wakes up. He is in pitch darkness, and can not hear anything, or move. Suddenly... The lights turn on, and Edison is standing right in front of him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Vince says crying.

"I want your dick" Edison shouts as he leaves the room.

Vince notices that his hands and feet are chained to the wall of this basement looking area. At the moment he realises this, he starts pissing himself. He also notices that he is completely naked, and he has a butt plug in his gaping asshole.

He looks around a bit more, and sees Luke chained right beside him.

"LUKEEE!" Vincent shouts, attempting to wake him up but to no avail.

Edison comes back down with a latex mask, gloves, a whip, a dragon dildo, an apple, and a fucking machine.

Edison puts the gloves on.

"What are you going to do to us..." Vince cries.

"I'm going to make you my bitch" Edison yells, as Luke wakes up.

"What in the nigger is going on?" Luke yells, worried.

"Good morning, Luke, are you ready to become my bitch?" Edison says with a grin on his face.

"Oh shitt" Luke says worryingly

Edison takes Luke off of his chains, handcuffs him, and proceeds to bend him over on a table.

"You ready luke?" Edison laughingly shouts.

"Nigger sluts..." Luke says as he begins crying.

Edison brings a stool behind Lukes bunghole, puts the fucking machine on it, and proceeds to turn it on.

The fucking machine rams straight up Lukes now gaping asshole.

"FUCKKKK THAT HURTSSS!" Luke cries in pain.

"Ohhh yesss" Edison kinkily says.

Edison proceeds to put the fucking machine on turbo speed, and it begins to tear up Lukes asshole.

"PLEASE STOP EDISON, ILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Luke pleads in distress.

"This is what i want bitch" Edison laughs.

Edison turns off the fucking machine.

"Alright, thats enough." Edison says, sad that it's over.

Lukes asshole is beyond repair at this point. The fucking machine has left it in ruins, with blood and shit dripping out of what used to be his anus.

Edison takes Luke off the table. Edison notices that there is a huge cum puddle on it.

"Oh, you liked that didn't you bitch?" Edison says with a devilish grin on his face.

"No please.." Luke mutters out.

"Ohh yess" Edison says before he takes the dragon dildo,(which is 10 inches long) and rams it up Lukes shambled ass.

Luke screams in pain, before dropping on the floor ontop of a pile of blood.

Vincent's heart stops. He knows that this is it for him, and he will never see Luke or Ms. Hairabumpus again.

"Aww" Edison says staring at Luke.

"It's your turn Vincent" Edison says mischievously.

"No please.." Vincent says, as Edison took Vincents penis.

"What are you doing..." Vince said, In shock.

Edison than proceeded to put vincents flaccid cock into his flubber, which became erect right away the moment it went in. The flubber of his belly was so tight that Vinces dick was turning black.

"PLEASE TAKE IT OUTT" Vincent said as he noticed his cock had began to bleed.

"You don't tell me what to do, Bitch" Edison laughed.

Edison took Vincents dick out of his flubber.

"Let's have some more fun" Edison said, as he took Vince off his chains and onto the table Lukes asshole was teared up on. Edison puts the latex mask on Vince, puts the apple in his mouth, and starts whipping Vincents ass cheeks.

Edison keeps doing it relentlessly, untill Vince cums all over the table.

"BITCH, DID I SAY YOU COULD FUCKING CUM?" Edison shouts in complete anger.

Edison grabs Vincents erect meat, and puts it on a cutting board.

"FUCK WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" Vincent said, noticing Luke was getting up.

Edison takes a knife out of his pocket, and pokes Vincents dick tip with it.

"You ready Vince? Say bye to your tip" Edison says, before Luke whacks him in the head with the dragon dildo.

"BITCH YOU LIKE THAT?" Luke shouts.

Edison is on the floor, almost unconscious.

"Luke, you know what to do" Vince says, with his mouth forming into a smile.

"Oh yess my nigger" Luke says, as they proceed to pick Edison up.

Luke rams his cock up Edisons ass, and Vince rams it into his mouth.

Edison tries to push away Vince and Luke, but their grip is to strong and Edison can do nothing about it.

"I'M GUNNA CUM!" Vincent shouts. "ME TOO NIGGER!" Luke yells.

They both cum at the same time.

Edison flops on the ground, struggling to breath.

"We fuckedd his niggerr good Vince" Luke says.

"Shit, I didn't know you bitches could fuck.." Edison manages to say with his last breath, before passing out.

About an hour later, Edison wakes up to see Luke and Vince engaging in more sexual activities.

"Oh shit you're awake" Vince says as he cums on Lukes face.

"Fuck man, I'm sorry." Edison apologizes. "Please forgive me.." Edison begs.

"Fine nigger. You may have destroyed my ass and almost made me bleed the fuck out, but i forgive you" Luke says, picking Edison up.

"Thank you.." Edison says.

"But 1 thing," Vincent tells Edison, "Don't eve-" Vince is cut off, as the recess bell rings to signal the end of recess.

"WHAT THE FUCKK?" Vince yells, worried he will be late for class, and his dad will be called.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE OUR CLOTHES" Vince asks Edison angrily.

"Oh..." Edison says, pointing to an oven with Matthew and Luke and Vinces clothes

Vince and Luke run to the oven, ram it open and take out their clothes.

"Thank yo-" Matthew says, before the oven door is closed, and he is stuck in the oven again.

Vince, Luke and Edison put on their clothes, and scurry off to class.

3 Hours later...

"Fuck, I love y'all" Edison says, giving Vince a tit job, with Ms. Hairabumpus helping by sucking his dick, and Luke giving him a rimjob

"I love you all too.." Vince says as his dick explodes with his juicy load.

Vincent was a normal boy in a normal world. These 3 experiences changed his life forever, and too this day, 5 years later, Vince, Luke, Edison, and Ms. Hairabumpus, have an orgy on a day-to-day basis.

The. End.


End file.
